What Goes Around, Comes Around
by stoplookandlove
Summary: Justin Bieber is at the top of the world. He's living his dream. But what happens when his ex-girlfriend, Caitlin, plans to ruin his life and try to win him back?


**Justin**

_"I wish we had another time. I wish we had another place. Cause everything we have is stuck in the moment…"_

I paused the song on my iPhone.

"Yeauh' I didn't know I sounded that awesome!"

Christian started laughing and punched me in the arm.

"That was you? I thought that was a girl singing." He laughed again and began to sing "Baby" in a chipmunk voice.

"Are we an item? Girl quite pla-"

"Christian quit playin'. I'm not gay. What are you sayin'?" I interrupted him.

Just then Caitlin walked into the room.

"Hey. Christian, mom wants you down stairs right now." She gave him an intense look.

Christian stood up without saying a word and walked out the door. He slammed the door.

"_What was his problem?"_

Caitlin sat next to me on the bed. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Caitlin, why'd you-"

She interrupted me with a kiss on my lips. I tried pulling away, but she wouldn't let go.

**Christian**

"_Caitlin's such a bitch. I bet she's raping Justin right now. I shoulda said something. Ugh, but if I did, Caitlin would tell mom about how I snuck out to drink at Ryan's place the other night. I'd be dead if she found out, but Justin's my friend. He deserves to know Caitlin's plan." _I thought to myself as I was walking down the stairs.

I quickly turned around and walked back up the stairs. I didn't care anymore. Justin was one of my best friends, and he needed to know what Caitlin was up to.

**Justin**

Before I knew it, Caitlin was trying to take off my shirt. I tried stopping her, but she wouldn't stop.

After 2 minutes of kissing, I was finally able to pull away from her.

"Caitlin! What the fuck was that!"

"Babe, I know you liked it." She kissed my lips again.

"Caitlin! We're not together anymore! What kinda drugs are you on?"

I could tell she found that offensive. Her eyes began to glare at me. Suddenly she quickly managed to pull off my shirt. She started kissing my chest.

"Caitlin! Get off of me you whore!" I yelled at her.

Suddenly Christian walked in. He stood at the door stared at what was happening.

"Caitlin. What the hell are you doing? You've turned into a fucking whore!" He yelled at her.

Caitlin glared at his brother.

"Get out of here you little fucker. Can't you see we're busy? Shouldn't you be downstairs masturbating with your Barbie dolls?" she scowled at him.

Right after she said that I had managed to sneak away from her and put my shirt back on. I stood up from the bed and made my way to the door. I didn't bother looking back. I couldn't stand to see Caitlin. She was such a whore. I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

Once I was outside I had just realized that I had left my iPhone in there. I didn't want to walk back in there.

Just then, Christian walked out.

"Dude! I left my iPhone in there! What if Caitlin messes with it?"

"Oooooh, man. You're definitely screwed, but dude, I gotta tell you something. It's about Caitlin. She's planning something. She's tryna get you back. I know it might sound insane, but it's true."

I barely paid attention to a thing Christian said. I was just worried that Caitlin was tampering my phone.

**Caitlin**

"_That son of a bitch. I'll get him back. He knows he loves me. And my brother, that mother fucker. He's gonna regret walking in. I'm so telling mom after this."_

I suddenly heard something vibrating. I looked around the room and saw Justin's iPhone on the counter.

"Well, lookie here. His iPhone."

I saw that his mom, Pattie, was calling. I answered.

"Ooh Justin! That feels great!" I groaned pretending Justin was having sex with me. I was going to make Pattie think that Justin had lost his virginity to me. I was going to screw Justin's life.

"Oh Justin! Go in harder! Faster! Ugh! Fuck! Justin, you feel so good inside of me!"

I hung up. I started laughing and walked out of the room.

"That son of a bitch is going to regret walking out on me. He WILL be mine."


End file.
